


特工锤x魔鬼熊孩子基《跋扈》（4）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：绑架、恐吓，半强迫，捆绑、跳蛋、裁纸刀，热潮，限制🐍精





	特工锤x魔鬼熊孩子基《跋扈》（4）结局

“Loki，我只是……”

“不用解释，Thor。”年轻的alpha扯了扯嘴角，“我知道答案，不明白的是你。”

他也许有些反应过度，Thor当了十多年的特工，早就习惯隐藏自己的私生活。Thor这样的alpha优秀而醒目，如果脖子上多了另一个咬痕，就算是同事也会好奇。

“居然是你临时标记了Thor？！”两年未见，fandral的关注点完全偏了，“Jessus Christ！你是用迷药还是灌醉他了？或者特工专属的圆珠笔……”

“这不是007，”Loki晃了晃玻璃杯，他被训练出了好酒量，想醉的时候倒显得碍事了，“总之我半步都不会妥协，Thor了解我是什么人。”

“当然，你一贯如此。”fandral眯着眼，他完全明白Loki没有变，还是当年那个偏激的混球，“看来怀柔对Thor没用？”

“我宠坏他了。”小alpha咂了咂嘴，挑起眉的模样让omega好友直觉不妙，“Thor休想再糊弄我，这必须用成年人的方式解决。”

“我还是挺好奇alpha被标记有什么感觉，”fandral幸灾乐祸地举杯，“欢迎回来，Loki。”

Thor预料到小家伙会溜出去鬼混，但情况还是超出了特工的预期。Loki所在的酒吧大多都是青少年，有刚到年纪的，也有偷偷溜进来的，年长的alpha就像巡逻警一样显眼。

他看见那群年轻人正聚在一起玩飞镖，Loki轻而易举地掷到了十环，坐在桌上的金发女孩儿便欢呼着跳进他的怀里，大胆张扬地吻住了男孩。

Loki没有推开，他喜欢金发，更喜欢Thor·odinson铁青的脸色。风流多情的小alpha捏住了女孩儿的下巴，在吻着她的同时望向不远处的男人。

迷乱绚烂的射灯，震耳欲聋的乐声，年轻跋扈的漂亮男孩，隔着柔软细嫩的红唇向他挑衅。

“Loki，他是谁？”fandral假惺惺地替好友转移视线，一众少男少女便都好奇地盯着Thor。

“我的第21任养父，”Loki饶有兴致地歪着脑袋，他果然还是喜欢对着Thor惹是生非，“daddy，到门禁时间了吗？”

“你知道规矩，sweetheart。”Thor上一次这么叫Loki时，他的屁股肿了足足四天。

恶劣的小混蛋显然心有余悸，他哄着女孩儿从自己的大腿上离开，然后插着口袋晃荡到Thor面前。

“别说话。”Loki点住了男人的嘴唇，他又开始想入非非了，Thor的吻技值得他出卖灵魂，“我喝多了，情绪激动就想吐。”

男人皱起眉，就这样看着他。

“我不是你的baby boy，”小alpha打了个酒嗝，勾着唇贴在Thor耳边呢喃，“想要独占我就得付出代价，你知道的。”

“胡扯，”Thor的暴脾气又钻了出来，这小孩总是在他的底线上蹦跶，“向那女孩儿道歉，然后跟我走。”

“Amanda的吻本来就是赌注，”Loki耸耸肩，然后夸张地瞪大眼睛，“天，这年头叫Amanda的姑娘可真多！”

Thor冷笑一声，Loki太擅长惹怒他了。

“你也可以标记我，big guy，”男孩抚着他的面颊，眼里的光热情而迷恋，“我要你的忠诚，我们必须是公开的伴侣，接着……”

“我就能完全属于你。”

“诱人的提议，sweetheart。”男人勾了勾Loki的下巴，就像他对待女孩儿那样，“但我不喜欢你的行为。”

“祝你玩得尽兴，”Thor眼里的怒气逐渐消散，Loki太熟悉他的神情了，像看着无理取闹的孩子，“累了就回家。”

Fuck。

“我搞砸了，”Loki彻底灌醉了自己，趴在吧台上吐泡泡，“该死，Thor知道我还想要他，所以有恃无恐。”

“你玩不过他，”fandral若有所思，“如果你是omega，就能闻得出那种alpha尤其不好惹。”

Loki迟钝地摇了摇头，没将好友的话放在心上。他眯着眼试图看清手机屏，走到酒吧外想叫一辆Uber。

然而就在他视线模糊的瞬间，一双手突然从Loki的背后捂住了他的口鼻。机警的特工如弹簧般向身后攻击，却被一股恐怖的巨力压到了车门上。

“Thor？”Loki吸了吸鼻子，alpha之间只能闻到挑衅和排斥，但他不会认错每晚进入自己的男人，“你他妈的在搞什……唔！”

“你的训练还不到位，laufeyson特工。”Thor的声音很冷，就像一个真正的绑架犯，“我会把你放进后备箱，那里空气很稀少，别逼我堵住你的嘴。”

“这是一个惩罚？”Loki乖乖伸出手让年长的alpha捆住自己，甚至还有些兴奋，“你会强龘暴龘我吗，Thor？”

“也许，”特工遮住了他的眼睛，将男孩关进后备箱里，“只要你足够听话。”

Thor很谨慎，他把蓝牙音响也一起放进了后备箱，让Loki无法靠听觉辨别坐标。

车辆行驶了将近一个小时，Loki默数着分秒，努力不被酒精继续麻痹神经，他猜测Thor已经驶出了城，路况变得颠簸，最终停下。

“我们在哪儿？”Loki长高了不少，但Thor抱起他还是毫不费力，“和我说说话，daddy。”

“当年神盾局曾想就此灭口，我选择保护你。”alpha的语气辨别不出任何感情，Loki终于开始呼吸急促地心慌，“但轮到你有机会时，你选择了离开我。”

“我只是为了和你并肩……”“安静。”

“我从未如此后悔过，Loki。我后悔在超市把你带回家，”小alpha的手脚被固定在扶手和椅腿上，“我更后悔没有藏好这个无依无靠的男孩。”

“……Thor？放开我。”Loki不安地动了动，椅背咯吱作响，“我不想继续了，这不好玩！”

“我应该在你眼里只有我的时候就这么做，”男人似乎拉开了抽屉，Loki听不见脚步声，黑暗让他处于绝对劣势，“让你学会感恩，学会听话，学会意识到每个人都有底线。”

“你践踏了我的底线，很多次。”alpha用手指撬开了Loki的嘴，塞了一颗药片让他吞下，“别害怕，我只是在矫正这一切。”

“你让我吃了什么？！”

“半年前我有一次卧底任务，那个被捕的军火商有些门路，”Thor抚摸Loki的后颈，温柔得令人战栗，“药片会让你暂时分泌孕激素，对刚分化的小alpha尤其有效果。” 

“分泌……什么？！你疯了！”Loki拼命挣扎起来，椅子被撬得阵阵哀鸣，“我承认我做得过分了，但你不能这样！”

“你属于我，Loki。”

“我不是这个意思……嗯呃！”Thor的手指探进男孩的裤腰，往那个被他调教软糯的穴口里放进一颗跳蛋，润滑剂让它滑得很深，“God，别这样对我——”

“控制你的情绪，特工。”男人的语调严苛而淡漠，他摁下了开关，让那颗小跳蛋在Loki的肠道里胡作非为，震动的声音甚至从男孩的屁股里传了出来，“为你自己争取逃脱的机会。”

“不嗯……嗯！”男人突然压下Loki的肩膀，小alpha含着跳蛋的屁股被软垫挤压，球体猛地抵在了前列腺上，“哈啊！这太过了——”

“安静些，小家伙。”一块冰凉的金属片贴上了Loki的舌根，那应该是把铜质的裁纸刀，感谢Thor还没有开刃，“含着它，真正的绑匪早就割掉你的舌头了。”

“唔！”小alpha咬着刀背不满地哼哼，舌尖被压得发麻，而男人还坏心眼地捏着刀柄在他嘴里搅动。

“我差点忘了这个。”Thor在男孩硬翘的阴茎上系了带子，他不打算让这只醉猫太舒坦，然后Loki感到他的脖子上多了个狗项圈，“在你十八岁生日那天，我想到了你，打算领养一只杜宾宾。”

“多谢你试图用宠物移情别恋，”Loki怒气冲冲地吐掉了刀，他的肚子都快被震碎了，多亏Natasha的严格教学才没让男孩哭着求Thor，“但我不是你的宠物！把它拿——唔！Thor！”

“你咆哮起来比杜宾还凶猛，”alpha拨弄着Loki胸口的两个乳夹，“你可以继续犯错，拔掉它们的那瞬间才是最疼的。”

“please……”Loki晃了晃脑袋，他快在黑暗中发疯了，“让我看看你，Thor……我想看见你。”

“迂回战术，聪明。”汗水从男孩尖瘦的下巴滴落，起伏的胸膛让项圈上的铃铛叮当作响，“你像是被从水里捞出来的……你发情了，Loki。”

“什么？”男孩沙哑地喃喃，随着体内的震动小声呜咽，“帮我解开……Thor，那药片让我很难受——”

“那只是维生素片。”

“什么？”

Loki大叫着蜷缩起来，Thor突然扯掉了那对乳夹，可怜的小alpha被刺激得浑身通红，但偏偏又不能射出来。

“那只是心理作用，我没料到会诱导你发情。”Thor揭下了Loki的眼罩，脸上没什么愧疚的表情，“抱歉，我吓到你了？”

Loki眯着眼适应了光线，他发现自己在熟悉的书房里，Thor居然把他塞在后备箱里绕了一小时的远路！

“帮我解开，bastard。”野猫终于被彻底激怒，炸着毛亮出利爪，“我要扭断你的脖子！”

Thor不置可否地哼笑了一声，刚解开小alpha的脚腕便被踹倒在地。恼羞成怒的男孩儿力气很大，但特工先生格挡得游刃有余，捏着Loki的拳头摁下遥控器。

震动骤然强烈，小alpha呻吟着软倒在男人身上，衬衫湿得能拧出水。

“你可真是精力充沛，boy。”Thor满意地托着Loki的屁股站起来，低沉的嗓音紧贴着他的响起，“想去床上吗？或者我抱着你干。”

“说什么大话……”Loki显然心动了，难哄的小家伙势必要讨足甜头，“我增肌了，你不可能抱那么久。”

当然可以，他的Thor·odinson无所不能。

“勾住我，”Thor喜欢从正面进入Loki，他能欣赏男孩在被填满时的每一丝表情，柔软和坚硬同时糅合在这具年轻诱人的躯体上，“这是你的第一个发情期，对吗？”

“是的……不嗯、先拿出来！”Loki惊喘着向上窜，他这才意识到Thor是自己唯一的支点，而跳蛋还留在小alpha的身体里，“我不能——嗯呃！操你……哈唔、嗯！”

男孩尖叫着蜷缩起脚趾，对他的惩罚原来一直都没有结束，无论Loki怎么恳求，Thor还是直接操了进来，性器顶端抵着震动的球体往里推，几乎卡进了生殖腔口。

“会拿不出来的……Thor！please……”Loki打着哭嗝怒吼，他被男人的腰腹卡在书架上，猛烈的撞击几乎让他两眼翻白，铃铛响得像火车过境，“嗯啊、唔！让我……射……”

“差点忘了，babe。”Thor终于慷慨地解开了系住Loki性器的绳子，可怜的小alpha立刻就射得两人身上都一塌糊涂，“你简直就是一头小奶牛。”

Loki哆嗦得说不出话，超出极限的快感几乎让他崩溃，Thor抽出了裹满精液的跳蛋，抱着男孩轻柔地躺倒在床上。

“你之前说的那些话……嗯！”Loki只蔫了一小会儿，发情的小alpha很快就被欲火掌控，蛮横地粘着年长情人，“有多少是真的？”

“每一句。”Thor也躺了下来，牵着Loki的手腕引他到自己身上，“人总是有邪念的，不对么？“

“yeah……”Loki皱着眉拿出了跳蛋，扶着alpha的阴茎慢慢坐下去，嫩肉被挤开的声音淫糜至极，“我能想着你说话的样子高潮。”

“开始学着当一个小荡妇了，嗯？Thor用力捏着Loki的屁股，让男孩儿坐在他的阴茎上哼叫，“让我看看你都会些什么……嘶。”

“我知道…嗯！嗯……”逞强的小特工开始摆动腰杆，甚至张开了生殖腔吞进冠状顶端，“唔……怎样对付alpha。”

“Good boy……”Thor起身含住了Loki的乳尖吮吸，用力捏着另一边揉搓，男孩狡猾地在他成结前翘起了屁股，用臀瓣夹着alpha粗长的阴茎前后扭动，下流地挺腰操着Thor的掌心。

“我也知道怎么对付omega，”Loki跃跃欲试地蹭他，“Thor，我想……”

“今晚该被标记的是你，liar。”年长的alpha巧妙滑过了话题，捏着男孩的鼻尖低笑，“让我在你的大腿根成结也逃不掉的，Loki。”

“你那天看上去很疼……”

“因为你差点从我的脖子上咬走一块肉。”Thor打算先用被子把Loki裹起来再下手，这小子可从来都不体谅他，“如果我是omega，你早就被保护协会铐走了。”

“那样我至少不用每个月都咬你一口，”小alpha主动撩开了卷曲的黑发，露出薄薄的腺体躺进Thor的怀里，“弄得好看些，我会带着标记招摇过市的。”

“Nat见过我的，她嘲笑我被一只小狗咬了。”Thor的犬齿刺破了那块属于他的腺体，Loki抽着气蹬了蹬腿，两股本该相斥的荷尔蒙在体内激荡，“嘘……你简直就是精力旺盛的小野兽。”

“你的遮盖剂在哪儿？”小alpha霸道地揪扯着情人的领口，“我要把它们冲进马桶里。”

“它们已经在那儿了。”Thor将不安分的小脑袋按在枕头上，直到Loki睡眼惺忪地安静下来，“休假快结束了，好好睡一觉。”

“唔，好梦……”小alpha耀武扬威地挂在男人身上，Thor艰难地侧身从床头柜里拿出一双对戒，那双年轻修长的手上多了些许枪茧，但他还是幸运地为它戴上了戒指。

“这才是我为你准备的生日礼物，Loki。”

这是Ashley进入神盾局的第三年，她的导师laufeyson是个脾气刁钻的家伙，她总觉得Loki身上充满了alpha的劣根性。

自大、傲慢、霸道、占有欲强。

Loki会在任务途中自作主张，哪怕圆满结束也将同事们吓出了一身冷汗。他对Ashley要求很高，也会胖揍任何轻视她的混账。

“动作快点，小姑娘。”24岁的alpha特工抱着胳膊，总是在催促Ashley工作，“你对效率太低了，别耽误我下班！”

“你可以直接旷工，Sir。”Ashley不敢直说导师的真实目的，她可真同情那个被Loki管束着的omega。

“这个月不行了。”Loki将资料箱踢到办公桌下，再将领口里的戒指戴到手上，突然冲门口笑了起来，“但管他呢！”

“odinson特工？”Ashley悄悄脸红了，这位前辈在另一个部门，这样温和稳重的alpha才是……等等？

odinson特工向她点了点头，揉着Loki后颈的左手上有一只相同的戒指。

“要是你再把它忘在床头柜上，”Loki将手伸进了爱人的口袋里，他一入秋就体温冰凉，“我就把你的无名指切下来做成标本。”

“那会让你在夜间少了很多乐趣，”Thor低下头亲吻他的漂亮男孩，后颈上的标记依旧像小狗啃过一般，“满意了？”

“我相信Ashley会哭哭啼啼地删光你的照片，”Loki邪恶地眯起了眼睛，他觉得自己真是个宽宏大量的导师，“你这个招蜂引蝶的老alpha。”

“我正值壮年，sweetheart。”Thor揽在爱人腰间的手落到了臀上，掌下的肌肉饱满紧翘，“体检报告说了什么？”

Loki被过度使用的生殖腔没有再继续退化，这个年纪的alpha本该骨架粗壮，他却依旧柔韧修长。

“只是一层比较发达的肌肉罢了，难道你还真的指望我会怀孕？”Loki放倒了Thor的座椅，在狭窄的车厢中跨坐了上去，“不如你自己检查一下。”

“我会的，不过……”Thor难得兴致不高，后座上不起眼的盒子里传来了奇怪的声响，Loki不耐烦地附身抱过来，却目瞪口呆地对上一双乌溜溜的小狗眼。

“还记得吗？我说过要养一只杜宾，”Thor好笑地亲了亲恋人的耳垂，Loki的神情就像被占了窝的原住民，“那个项圈都要积灰了。”

“你自己去买新项圈，那是我的。”Loki拎着小狗气鼓鼓地爬回副驾驶座，他打算隔离这只幼崽和Thor接触，“这事儿没完……唔。”

“纪念日快乐，my boy。”Thor的吻绵长而深刻，alpha的拇指揉着Loki的耳根，温柔地安抚着年轻跋扈的恋人，“我最爱的永远是你。”

“一起去买蔬菜和牛排吧，”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，小声地嘀咕，“我挺擅长做家务的，Sir。”

尽管早就搬了家，但他们仍然会去逛逛那个超市。

Thor是个恋旧的人，起先他只是独自想起了当年瘦小的男孩儿，直到Loki在冰箱里发现过量的牛奶后，小alpha便加入了怀旧的浪漫派对。

陈列的商品换了一批又一批，几年后Thor喜欢的牛奶品牌也不再供应了，但他们总会在熟悉的货架旁交换一个吻，心照不宣地庆祝无人知晓的纪念日。


End file.
